


Rhea's Dream World

by CrystalNavy



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: No plot, just a collection of self-indulgent one-shots.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Self-Insert
Kudos: 1





	1. The House (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea and her fictional family get settled into a new house.

The house was perfect. It was situated at the foot of a mountain, and thus there was plenty of nature surrounding it, including a small forest. It was a perfect solution for all five members of the family. It was their paradise. Their little piece of heaven.

Grey Wind lay down on the forest floor, while the other four entered the house. The interior was sweet, in an old fashioned way, though there were some modern implements as well, like electricity and an internet connection. All in all, it was perfect for all of them, and there was something for everyone. There were shops nearby, and thus they had the means to provide for themselves as well. Marie, or Rhea, as she was known in the online world, had saved up some money, just for this, and also had a steady job in the nearby town. Robb had also acquired the job as a dog trainer in the same town.

"All right, let's choose our rooms."

"I want one of the rooms downstairs." Robb said "They make me the most comfortable. Easy escape route and all that."

Marie smiled sadly. It was hard to forget what happened. What made her accept the deal she was given by a mysterious entity back then. She was given an opportunity to live with her virtual family, and she took it.

The Red Wedding.

Grimacing, Marie shut down that line of thought. This was a new life. A new opportunity.

"Let's forget the past forever, so that we can go on together." she hummed as she claimed her own room

It was close to Robb's own.

That left Credence, Shireen and Colette with the rooms upstairs, and they made their picks easily enough. They all had one thing in common. The world had let them down in the worst possible sense, and their wounds never healed. That was why they all came together, leaving the pain of their pasts behind.

It was a new start for all of them, and they intended to make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea and Robb have a conversation.

Rhea, along with all the others, had retreated into her little corner of privacy. Namely, her room, where she delightfully returned to her hobby of browsing the internet. There was a dartboart with an image of those who hurt her family attached to it, and she occasionally paused to throw a dart or two at it.

There was a hesitant knock on the door, and Rhea turned her head towards it.

"Come in!" she called out

The door opened, and Robb stepped in. He sat down beside her.

He was frowning. 

"You're at it again." he said, picking up one of the darts and twirling it idly between his fingers

It wasn't a question, merely an observation. Rhea could tell that much.

"I cannot help but hurt those who hurt you, even if no one would know about it." Rhea told him 

Robb grew a little sad upon recalling these times. The blade in his chest hurt, but the fact that he was betrayed by people he trusted hurt even more. 

Noticing his expression, Rhea wrapped her arms around him in a comforting gesture.

"You did the right thing." Rhea whispered "I fell in love with you because we share the same vision of justice. We wish to punish the evildoers and protect the innocent."

"I fell in love with you for much the same reasons." Robb confessed "You're strong, and smart. Smarter than I was."

"Yes." Rhea agreed "But you have another quality I lack. Heart."

They spent quite a while embracing one another, and drawing strength from each other in the process.

"I promise." Rhea looked him directly in the eye "That I will never betray you, or our kids. I will always protect you. All of you. And I mean it."


End file.
